Romantic Drabbles
by gallowsCallibrator
Summary: Five different romantic drabbles with five different pairings. Written for HedwigBlack's challenge, Romantic Drabbles Challenge. Probably very AU and OOC, as I'm not good at writing romance and the ships are strange.
1. Someone Like You

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. These drabbles were written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge. Sorry if they're AU or OOC. I' not very good at writing romance, but I thought I'd give this a shot.**

Percy POV:

Such confidence in your walk, your poise, everything.

If only I could go up and talk to you.

Just for once see your smile directed at me.

We could talk, get to know one another.

Become friends, then maybe more.

You would never like me, with my apathetic personality.

I act like I'm superior to everyone, but I'm so lonely.

In reality, I just want someone like you.

I fantasize about building up the courage to talk to you.

To strike up a conversation, to make you laugh.

Maybe not feeling so awkward, so forced.

If only I could.

Oliver.


	2. Forever and For Always

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. This was written for a HedwigBlack's challenge, "Romantic Drabble Challenge". Sorry if these are AU or OOC, I'm not very good at romance.**

Remus POV:

So carefree, young, and hopeful.

You're not weighed down by the burdens of the werewolf.

Laughing, joking, you have all the time in the world.

Which, basically, you do.

Don't blame me for not telling you how I feel.

It's not like you didn't do the same.

But the hatred, the utter disrespect.

That's what tore us apart.

Not my "condition", but the brutal intolerance of our peers.

Why they couldn't accept us, I don't know.

But let me tell you the spark isn't gone, Sirius.

No matter what, you are mine and I am yours.

Forever, and for always.


	3. Never

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. This was written for a HedwigBlack's challenge, "Romantic Drabble Challenge". Sorry if these are AU or OOC, I'm not very good at romance.**

Harry POV:

Your confident smirk, always knowing the answer.

A treasure of a friend's, you could never belong to me.

Over the years, you've changed so much, letting no-one stopping you.

Intelligent, beautiful, extremely and utterly yourself.

Of course you are.

Never letting anyone change you.

You stick up for yourself, and those that you believe in.

I wish you well in the labyrinth of life, though no one makes it out alive.

Strong Hermione.

Know-It-All Hermione.

Your emotions change with the tides.

Unpredictability: that defines you.

You're so moral, yet you never get your way.

The good never get their way.


	4. My Heart is With You

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. This was written for a HedwigBlack's challenge, "Romantic Drabble Challenge". Sorry if these are AU or OOC, I'm not very good at romance.**

Marlene POV:

Had I been less good, or you less evil, maybe our stars wouldn't be so crossed.

But of course they cross, as stars tend to do.

I wish you the best in your journey to destroy the horcrux, Regulus.

But just know that I worry every day for you.

Whether you made it through the night, or if Voldemort found and murdered you.

My heart is with you on your journey.

If you had brought me along, I would have been of help.

But you've already left me, and there's no point in dwelling on the past.

Just, be safe.


	5. From Afar

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. This was written for a HedwigBlack's challenge, "Romantic Drabble Challenge". Sorry if these are AU or OOC, I'm not very good at romance.**

Padma POV:

Casual words exchanged in the hallway.

Just classmates, nothing more.

But how you look at him, it tears me to shreds.

Can't you see me right here, in front of you?

I'm lucky to be friends with you.

I should be grateful to have you in my life at all.

Then why is it so hard to see you with him?

My dearest Lavender, you have chosen another.

All I can do is provide words of support.

But inside, I'm screaming at you to recognize me.

Of course that'll never happen though.

You love him, and I watch from afar.


End file.
